


Relaxation

by penetratiion



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff, M/M, Massage, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut, i dont know, i wasnt expecting to write so much, is this what fluff even is, lmao this is too long, pls forgive for any ooc-ness im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-03-30 11:35:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3935323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penetratiion/pseuds/penetratiion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A continuation of "Pure Bliss"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> People had been requesting a continuation so here you go — (ﾉ´ヮ´)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧  
> Also I don't know whether I made Urie OOC or not but that's up to you guys. :'D  
> Enjoy!

After the little private session with himself, Haise remained laying on the bed. His breathing had returned to a normal state, and his cheeks weren't as flushed anymore with the hues of red. He was thinking, maybe he should do this more often to relieve stress? It didn't seem like a bad idea to begin with. But the rest of the Quinx Squad was almost always here at home, which left him little to no opportunity to have moments like these. 

With a yawn, he rolled over onto his side and stared at the walls of his bedroom, still oblivious to the fact that his dear children happened to be stationed outside his door. 

On the other side, Tooru happened to have the most flushed face out of the four of them, red cascading down his neck and even staining the tips of his ears. Saiko had been eating a cookie, and the little snack had dropped onto the ground from her mouth when she started gaping from hearing the moans inside. Shirazu had a blush too, but not as exotic as Tooru's. Lastly, Urie only stood there, the pupils of his eyes were dilated, widened, and just a small tint of red could be seen dusting his cheeks. 

The members stood there silently, unsure of what to do. The moaning had ceased, and their thoughts were still running gears to process the whole ordeal that had just taken place. They were supposed to go out and eat dinner at one of the fancy restaurants since it had been awhile, but they forgot to make reservations so they came back home. Which was quite a shame, since they immediately regret ever coming home. With a cough, Urie flicked his eyes to look at the rest of the squad, just to get everyone back to consciousness. 

“R-Right — Tooru, wanna go play some video games?” She asked with slight nervousness, and Tooru didn't hesitate to agree on the invitation. 

“Of course! L-Let's go...” He walked off along with Saiko to her room, and completely left Shirazu and Urie stranded in the hallway. 

“I'll just uh,” The sharkboy started off, “I'll just go to my room.” 

With that, the other male had walked off and just shut the door to his room, now letting Urie left all alone once again. He was thinking, thinking of something that would probably cause havoc if the rest of the Quinx Squad ever found out. With a small clear of his throat, Urie lifted a hand up to the door and gently knocked on it, finding himself getting quite excited, even though his face didn't quite show it. 

Once Haise heard the knock, he almost panicked. But then he realized that the squad had probably just entered the home and wanted to check up on him. A sigh left his lips and stood up from his position on the bed, walking over to his door and opening it slightly, seeing the figure of Urie. 

“Why back so early?” Haise was the first to start, quirking an eyebrow at the other male. 

Dorito-chip-mouth boy remained silent for a few moments, pinpointing that Haise did quite look disheveled in appearance. 

“We didn't make reservations.” He replied in a monotonous way.

“Ah — I told Shirazu to remember...” He muttered, lightly scratching the back of his neck while a small pout took form on his lips.  
Urie's eyes narrowed, he couldn't believe how normal the investigator was acting when minutes before the other was completely filled with ecstasy. 

“Mind if I ask you a question?” Urie said, lightly biting the inside of his cheek.

“Of course.” Haise's eyes perked up towards the slightly taller male at the statement. 

“Did it make you feel better?” He asked blankly. 

The black-rooted male stood there for a few seconds, confused as to what the other was asking. Although a tinge of nervousness crept up his spine, Urie couldn't possibly have known that he did — _that_ — right? He rolled his bottom lip in between his teeth, lightly biting it, and he could feel the blood rising to his cheeks. 

“D-Did what make me feel better?” He asked back with a small stutter.

Urie groaned at other's act, “When you finished jacking off.” 

More than five different shades of red completely stained Haise's cheeks, turning him into a real life tomato. 

“I — “ He didn't know how to respond, he was embarrassed beyond relief. This completely confirmed that indeed yes, his Quinx Squad had heard the noises from his bedroom. 

“Tch.” 

Urie suddenly lunged into the room, making Haise back up farther into the room. Urie grabbed the doorknob and shut the door, making sure to lock it. His eyes were narrowed, staring at the white haired male standing a foot away from him. He couldn't help but think about the future events that were to occur. 

“U-Urie?” Haise uttered out, the complete sense of panic overtaking. 

“Relax, I'm only going to give you a massage. You need to get rid of that tension.” The said male replied, taking off his fancy coat, and gloves. “Just do me a favor and lay on the bed on your stomach, with your shirt off of course.” 

Haise swallowed thickly, but decided on that this was only a simple act of care and kindness, nothing suggestive. He trusted Urie, so he obeyed his instructions and slipped of his shirt off, lying on the bed with his stomach facing the mattress. 

“Do you have any lotion or some kind of oil?” Urie asked, rolling up the sleeves of shirt.

Haise hesitated for a moment, “I don't have regular lotion, but I have hand lotion?” 

“That'll do, where is it?” 

“On the desk.” 

Urie quickly glanced towards the oak wood desk, discovering the small white bottle of hand lotion. He walked over and grabbed the bottle, turning it over to read the description of it. _'Shea cocoa butter lotion, not bad.'_ He thought to himself. 

With a small sigh, Urie then proceeded on forward to climbing on top of Haise, and letting himself straddle the older male on his lower back. Meanwhile, Haise was feeling skittish to say the least. Urie popped open the the cap of the lotion bottle, squeezing a small blob of the substance onto his hand, and then forwarded to rubbing his hands together to spread the lotion across his hands. He then gently placed them on Haise's, in which the white haired male responded in shivering, making small goosebumps appear across his arms. 

Urie began sliding his hands across the little area of Haise's back, finding the amount of muscle on his back to be quite attractive to look at that, and at the moment, he realized that he had an odd 'thing' for back muscles. But, he had also pinpointed that the male under him might've been under quite the stress, considering that there was tension evident. 

The stoic male gave squeezes here and there, also placing an elbow on the other's once in while to relieve the knots and stress. Haise gave an appreciative hum, already feeling relaxed, and maybe even a little bit drowsy. 

After Urie had finished massaging Haise's shoulders and back, he felt like he should move on with the organized plan he had made for them. This was sure to be a fun ride for the both of them. 

Urie started off by leaning down and latched his lips on the now soft skin, leaving flutters of kisses. Haise's eyes widened at the contact, and he lifted his head up and turned to stare at the Quinx member that was situated on his back. 

“Just relax, I'll make you feel better.” He muttered, continuing to peppers kisses down the other's spine. 

Haise was a blushing mess, and he wondered just what the hell he was getting himself into. But it presented him an odd feeling, not a bad one, a good surge of emotion. So he decided to let progress.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes hello i am complete shit for not updating !!  
> im sorry, during may and the beginning of june i had finals and stuff so ...  
> and yes i did procrastinate but i made this last part extra juicy !! (^;  
> hope you enjoy, took me about 3 and a half hours to write lmao
> 
> \- not edited / revised -

Urie continued dotting kisses over Haise's back, making sure to cover every inch of his skin with his lips. He couldn't get over how soft it was, and he wondered why he hadn't sensually touched the other male like this any sooner. Urie climbed off of Haise and proceeded to stand right near the edge of the bed, quickly slipping his own shirt off over his shoulders, showing off the lean muscle he has. 

Haise remained with the bright glow of red on his cheeks, silently watching Urie with his turned back slightly to look at the other male that was behind him. He didn't know how this night was growing to progress, but he had a certain twinge of feeling that it was going to be quite a night he's never experienced before, first-hand at least. 

“Sassan — “ The black-rooted male gasped from the quick change of events, in which Urie grabbed him by the sides and didn't hesitate to flip him onto his back. He was so shaken up with nerves, that goosebumps trailed up and down his arms from the sheer feel of hearing his nickname being called out from those wonderful thin lips. 

“Please don't take this the wrong way, you don't even have to look,” And another pair of words were spoken. Urie only continued by sliding their two bodies farther up the bed, and quickly pinned the other beneath him with simple strength from his hands. And then he didn't hesitate to immediately latch his lips on the smooth curve of Haise's jawline, placing soft and fluttery kisses all over the small patch of skin. 

Soon those kisses trailed down to the middle of his throat, and indeed, it did make him squirm from those lips ghosting over his face. Haise already knew he was sucked in, all because he was really pleased with the showed off gentleness and slow pace of it all. Even how it all led to this moment. From sweet chaste kisses, it led to pleasurable lovebites that scattered all across the base of his neck, and short sighs of encouragement escaped past his lips. 

Urie was torn between a decision, to be gentle with his dear investigator, or to be rough and bring a small amount of that fury in him. He'd have to decide later, since all he was merely doing was leaving marks at the moment. Everyone had to know that Haise belonged to him, that he claimed him. Hell, even that damn Arima had to know Haise was only his, his dearly beloved. 

The kisses trailed down Haise's chest, all sweet and lovingly. They gave off a sort of vibe towards him, an aura that brought him into a trance that yes, yes he indeed should allow Urie to do many things to him tonight. He couldn't find a way to say no, the gentle hands that pinned him down into the mattress already convinced him that he'll be taken care of in any other way. 

Right before Haise was about to questions what the forthcoming events were, he felt a warm, wet, slithery tongue lick over one of his nipples. A surprised gasp definitely left him, and by now the blood in his cheeks were rushed all the way to the tips of his ears and down his neck. Urie felt like toying, teasing the older male underneath him. 

He swirled his tongue around the semi-erect bud, not really wasting any time at all. Meanwhile, he released one of his hand's hold on Haise and instead used that hand to please the neglected nipple. He rolled the bud in between his fingers, even slightly pinching it. Haise's back arched into a beautiful arch, his eyes closed shut while more gaps only proceeded to leave those pretty full lips. Urie swirled his tongue around the nipple some more before grabbing it between his teeth and tugging on it gently, causing somewhat of a mix between a squeak and gasp to leave from the older man's lips. 

Haise felt all the enticing stimulate race down south to his length, and he couldn't believe that he was getting hot from just the feeling of a tongue on his nipples. He squirmed and writhed once more when Urie switched his movements. His tongue now on the neglected nipple, and his other hand on the previously licked bud. The younger male had figured by now that his investigator happened to enjoy the satisfaction of having his nipples played with. 

Urie pulled himself back up so he was staring down at Haise, a certain glint already taking over the dull shine in his eyes. He licked his lips and leaned down to Haise's ear, his voice only a low whisper that had that tone laced with lust, “I'm going to fuck you — _hard_.” Immediately the older investigator shivered with delight, the emphasized word causing his member to twitch in his now tight pants.

Urie then leaned back, only to lunge into a heated kiss with Haise. He easily pried the other's mouth open with his tongue, invading the wet cavern hungrily. He let his tongue swipe over every inch of his beloved's mouth, like a wolf claiming it's new glorious territory. On the other hand, Haise was hesitant about this sudden French kiss, being it his first. He soon melted, letting the one above him taking full control, and he submitted by letting his tongue being entangled with Urie's into a passionate, enticing, kiss. 

The hot kiss couldn't possibly get better could it? That is — until Urie proceeded to grind down onto Haise's hips, really hard. It made the older release a moan into the kiss, a sound that he had been trying to suppress. It made his skin flush in embarrassment for finally giving in to the various rounds of pleasure he's already felt. But in accordance to the small bits of ecstasy, he only responded by grinding his hips up into the younger. 

Urie wasn't expecting any retort, or response in that matter. But once he felt those lovely hips rolls against him he couldn't help but let out a low groan of his moan, the first time he's even freed a noise from his lips during the whole scenario. The faintest of red could be seen dusting over his cheeks, and he was eager to take the delicious looking Haise right then and there. 

The two Quinxs continued rolling their hips against each other, more gasps and groans being exchanged between them. Haise had his fingers gripping onto the bed sheets in a tight hold, a way to keep his hands busy. After a few long and certainly pleasurable moments, Urie stopped the grinding of his hips and looked to Haise, “Mind helping me take these off?” He asked in breathless whisper, small pants leaving him. The older looked back at him and only nodded shyly, his hands trembling slightly. Haise was nervous, but he pushed himself to do it since it was only a simple task. He fumbled with the button on Urie's jeans for a second before popping it open. 

Out came a painful looking hard-on, in which Haise noted that he too really needed to take his pants off. While Urie shimmied the rest of his jeans off, Haise proceeded to unzip his own pants and wiggle his legs out of them. Both males released a pleasant sigh, all from the fact that their boners were finally free from their tight compartment. 

Licking his lips, Urie started kissing across Haise's chest again, occasionally leaving his famous lovebite on the pale skin. He let his kisses trail down in a straight line, passing the belly button and finally ending at the edge of the older's waistband of their boxers. He looked up and locked eyes with his superior, waiting for any sign of permission. Haise gulped nervously, but nonetheless nodded his head hesitantly, he was curious as to what Urie was going to do, but he was also scared as hell. All of this to begin with, was a whole new experience for Rank 1 Investigator Sasaki Haise. 

After the the nodded approval to continue his advances, Urie hooked his fingers through the waistband and pulled them down a few inches. Soon his face was met with Haise's hard and throbbing cock, which was even already dripping with precum. It brought-forth a smug grin onto Urie's lips, feeling accomplished that he made his beloved investigator this hot and bothered by beginning stages of ecstasy. He couldn't wait to see Haise's face when he pounded into him roughly. 

Urie didn't hesitate to grab the swelling length in his hand, letting his hand move up and down for short and sweet strokes. Meanwhile Haise didn't hesitate to let deep moans leave his lips, which was like music to Urie's ears. He couldn't count how many times he's pleasured himself to the thought of his superior moaning because of _him_. 

He darted his tongue out and licked the slit of the length, lapping up the beads of precum that leaked from within. That action only increased the pitch of the older's moans, his fingers going back to gripping the bed sheets in their usual routine. Haise's back arched, and he savored the sensation of that wet tongue just licking him up. Urie then licked all over the head, slightly impressed by how pleasant of a shape it was. All of the heard moans were going straight down to his own dick, and he just had to palm himself slowly through his own boxers. 

He continued his short strokes and instead this time sucked on the head, bringing Haise to somewhat of a moaning mess. Soon he completely took his hand away and instead replaced with his whole mouth. And he swore he heard a high-pitched muffled moan coming from his beloved. Haise placed a hand into Urie's hair, tugging on it once the younger began bobbing his head up and down into a proper blowjob. He couldn't believe himself this was happening, but the feeling of his cock being inside Urie's mouth really brought the high evermore closer to him. 

Urie hollowed his cheeks to make the bobbing easier, and so he could at the same time such on the hard cock. He was coming up with a plan in his head that sounded delightful to him, but it might not be for Haise. He bobbed his head even faster, finding the hand in his hair a big sign of encouragement that he was doing a good job. 

“U-Urie...” Haise groaned out, tightening his hold on the said name's hair, feeling a familiar heat coiling in his stomach.

Urie's eyes widened upon hearing his name, and it made his dick twitch in delight from hearing such a delicious moan like that. He added more pressure while palming himself, so it could bring him more closer to edge. Haise looked beautiful to him, his back shaped in that glorious arch, a delicious lust-filled face, and especially, loud and ecstasy-filled moans. He loved all of it. 

Haise's pants were becoming more and more shallow, his breathing coming out in short bursts from the continuation of his build-up on the heat. If the younger continued the pace of his bobbing, Haise was sure to reach that wanting orgasm he's been waiting for. “Cl- Ah- Close,” He muttered loudly enough for the one below him to hear. 

Urie took note of the comment and stopped his sucking with a loud 'pop' from his lips. He then placed his hand back on the shaft and began pumping it quickly, while also crawling back on top of his superior. He was looking at Haise straight in the eyes while jacking him off, waiting for that special moment to come. Haise wanted to look away, but something about those eyes wouldn't let him. So he remained laying there, looking up, and letting those sweet moans leave him. Eventually his panting increased, and Urie knew that the older was close to his high. 

Right when Haise was about to let that silent scream of him reaching his orgasm, Urie quickly pressed down in his slit with the pad of his thumb, hard, to completely stop Haise from ever reaching it. Tears were pricking from the corner of his eyes, and he couldn't believe just how — how _mean_ Urie was being to him right now. 

“Y-You're so mean!” Haise whined out, sniffling to himself. He was now on the brink of an orgasm, literally on the edge. And it was painful, definitely painful for him. 

“You're not cumming, not yet,” Was all Urie replied with, a neutral expression like always.

Haise only glared at the younger investigator, instantly hating him for not letting him reach his bliss. Instead, Urie only shoved three fingers up to Haise's lips, with one simple order, “Suck.” And he did, he opened his mouth and took those fingers, letting his tongue lick over them and even suck on them a little. He licked in between them to fully coat those fingers in saliva, and once Urie was pleased, he took them out and had a small smirk on his face. 

“This is where the real fun starts, Haise,” Urie said, looking straight down at Haise before shoving one of those fingers into his tight, puckered hole. 

Haise gasped, his eyebrows knitting together in surprise. He wasn't expecting this, he thought Urie would just go straight in, since that what the young investigator usually did while fighting ghouls during missions. It was still uncomfortable, Haise's only done this to himself about a couple of times, so he was still kind of new to the whole fingering aspect. Soon that one finger began thrusting in and out of him, and still felt uncomfortable. Another finger was added, and it made everything worse. But, but, he felt one of those fingers brush up a familiar bundle of nerves. 

Haise let out a loud moan, which made Urie add that third finger for more effect. And he only thrust them in and out, jabbing against those bundle of nerves that makes Haise melt into a puddle of ecstasy. But no, Urie still had his thumb pressed down against the older investigator's slit, which made it painful all at the same time. Haise hated it, but then again, a delay could bring so much more of an impact.

Once Urie was done stretching out his beautiful Haise, he grinned like a wolf and stared at him. Haise stared right back, wondering why he was holding up his hand. Then Urie shoved those fingers into his mouth, and sucked and licked all over them. Making Haise almost cringe, and glow a fiery red on his cheeks. 

“You taste lovely.” Urie commented, giving his fingers one last suck before kissing Haise quickly. “Are you ready?” He added.

Haise gulped, feeling himself getting extremely nervous all of a sudden. He was thinking hard about what he was doing, this could be the night that he loses his virginity, his precious v-card. But then again, he didn't want to disappoint the promotion-obsessed investigator. He was torn on what to do. 

“Y-Yeah, I'm r-ready...” Haise replied, his voice only slightly shaky. 

Urie nodded, slipping down the waistband of his boxers to reveal a very strained-looking hard-on. It made Haise feel bad, he completely neglected pleasing Urie. The young investigator gave his cock a few pumps before placing the head against Haise's hole. He then penetrated that first ring of muscle and eased into him, taking it slow for Haise to get used to the sensation. Haise squeezed his eyes shut, suddenly finding a new meaning to the word weird and uncomfortable. He just hoped it would get better from then on. 

Once Urie was completely sheathed, he decided he might as well that sadistic side of him roam free. He pulled out so just the tip of his cock was in, and then slammed back into Haise with such powerful force it made the bed frame accidentally slam into the wall. Haise cried out in pain, feeling as though that single thrust alone completely tore him up inside. Regardless of that shriek of pain, Urie only continued those painful thrusts, causing Haise to have small beads of tears swimming down his cheeks.

“I-It hurts..!” Haise muttered out, sniffling a little bit.  
From then on, Urie switched his pace to a more faster one. One that provided fast thrusts but not so much force to reckon with. And that was the trick to unravel Haise. With the change of pace, both men were moaning their heads off. The swift thrusts allowed Urie's cock to hit Haise's prostate in perfect pose, and Urie was gripping the older's thighs quite roughly to keep himself in place. “R-Right there!” Haise moaned out, a small bead of drool dribbling from the corner of his lips from the pleasure.

Urie proceeded to pound into his superior, his cheeks a little more redder now than they were previously. Both men were panting frantically, and the sounds of skin slapping against skin only made it more erotic. The air smelled of shea coca butter, from the previous massage, and a great smell of new-found sex. It actually smelled quite sweet. 

Haise was still on the brink of his orgasm, waiting for Urie to get rid of his thumb so he could just cum already. It had been far too long and he was considering begging to be a solution to his problem. However, he didn't need to wait too long since Urie was already getting close to his own release. He continued his thrusting until finally, they turned sloppy. That was the moment when he let go of Haise's cock, and it was the exact same moment when then both investigators released with a loud moan of their own. 

Haise nearly passed out from his strong orgasm, the strong wave of ecstasy hitting him like a raging storm. He was definitely high off of the pure pleasure now. Meanwhile, Urie ended thrusting and pulled out, his cum dripping our of Haise's now abused hole. He wondered if he was going to get scolded later on for being so rough on him. He collapsed next to Haise on the bed and just stared at the ceiling, trying to capture some air into his lungs. 

“Don't do that again.” Haise muttered, turning his head to loo at Urie and giving him a glare.

“Or what?” He retorted, quirking an eyebrow.

“Say goodbye to Promtion-sama.” 

“You wouldn't — “

“No one messes with Sasarious... Brat.” 

“You —“

“Shut up already, my butt hurts because of you.”


End file.
